Un velero llamado ¿Comprendes, Mendes?
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Me siento en paz escribiendo ésto, y aunque ésto era para un concurso; no pude traicionarme y simplemente pude expresar lo que quizás el personaje de México siente. Y a su barco le llamó: Libertad.


En este fic (aunque no sé si pueda llamarse como tal) escribo con libre albedrío y decidí romper las reglas a sabiendas que éste no participará directamente en el evento: "Mi personaje Favorito".

Tomé mi lap y con dos temas que escuché formé el título del presente escrito, situación curiosa porque siempre me cuesta hallar un título.

Hay momentos en que uno se cansa de preguntarse qué salió mal y hoy fue uno de estos días.

Escribo para mí, aunque quizás; lo que estoy plasmando, algunos lectores que quieren escribir un fic en éste fandom u en otro, se encuentran con problemas de cometer lo que llaman OOC o qué son ideas fumadas.

Por eso, éste sitio se llama Fanfiction donde la imaginación no tiene límites, hay lectores de todo tipo y el tiempo es el responsable de ayudar a crecer. No a todos les gustará lo que uno pueda plasmar (aunque esté completa y sin errores ortográficos).

Después de haber hecho un prólogo inusual, sintiéndome libre, puedo continuar con esto.

* * *

_**Un velero llamado "¿Comprendes, Mendes?"**_

(One Shot)

Mi nombre es María Guadalupe, Lucía, Manuel, Maleny, José… bueno, muchos de los que han escrito sobre mí sin aparecer del todo en el manga o en el anime, pero para evitar confusiones, pueden llamarme México. Muchos tienen diversas perspectivas sobre mí: Si no soy culto, soy ñero, soy indígena o que amo el futbol… pero siempre habrá un rasgo por el cual me identifiquen pero así soy.

Piensan que sólo estoy en un asiento frente al televisor viendo _La Rosa de Guadalupe, Enamorándonos o Telehit_. Siento que en cada administración, mi representante creía que eso podía ser; que no sería alguien culto como Francia o Grecia, que no soy elegante y fuerte como Italia, Alemania o mi vecino U.S.A., o que debía representar a una raza totalmente blanca, de alcurnia mientras que el resto de mestizos y otros colores terminan en secciones como _"Prietos en aprietos"_ ¿Creen que eso es divertido?

Ya bastante tengo con los titulares de "Sonia Navajas", de Yalitza Aparicio en donde la opinión pública se divide a la hora de opinar, o con la mujer que dice: _"Lo que suceda con el dólar, no nos afecta"_.

Me río de las situaciones ajenas o de mis propias desgracias, confabulo contra mí y me enciendo cuando me recuerdan a mi madre… Curioso porque desde que dejé a España, sigo enojándome con ello cuando no debería de ser. Suelo identificarme con mi gente porque no pertenecen todos a una clase alta, no leen libros, cantan cuando están alegres y se embriagan por alguna causa. Gente que se preocupa porque pase la selección de futbol a un mundial mientras a un atleta paraolímpico, en algunos casos, se le margina.

Y cuando veo estas situaciones, me visualizo como aquellas personas que enfrentan un mal día en el trabajo, que el novio o la novia los dejó por otro, que se van a casar o divorciar según sea el caso… No soy diferente a ellos y de alguna manera sobrellevo mis conflictos y procuro ser esa imagen fiel, patriota, de alguien que se respete… aunque algunos no lo hagan.

* * *

Hace muchos años, un hombre llamado Octavio escribió _El laberinto de la Soledad_ y cuando lo leí la primera vez, comprendí que había percibido las ocasiones en que alguna vez bajé la guardia y cómo la impotencia por siglos se ven reflejados en algún evento del llamado "mes de la patria". Hay un dolor que existe y que aún no desaparece sobre el encuentro de dos mundos, donde la religión y la espada llegaron de la mano y eso no puede cambiarse porque la historia se ha escrito así. Sin embargo, no todo fue malo: Surgieron grandes construcciones que por su arquitectura, muchos la han considerado como Patrimonio Cultural y a veces cuando las visito en Puebla, Morelia, San Cristóbal, por mencionar algunos; siento que una parte del tiempo queda pausado y me pierdo contemplando el arte, los grabados… cierro los ojos y mis oídos continúan escuchando las risas infantiles, los murmullos de antaño de las personas que estuvieron en ese sitio.

Cuando salgo de ese momento de ensueño, vuelvo a mi realidad para descubrir que me han herido, pero no de la forma en que "América" lo haría: con un muro o vendiéndome sus juguetes al precio que se le hinche. Me hiere la gente que dice "amarme" cuando se ha enriquecido regalando sin mi consentimiento mis bosques, el agua, el petróleo, sin preocuparse por aquellos que caminaran por mi suelo. ¡Ni Judas fue tan traicionero!

* * *

Tengo recuerdos gratos, no todo es malo por si tenían dudas. En ocasiones mi mente viaja constantemente y, como en un velero, navego por el mar de la memoria para descubrir mis tiempos felices en donde Aztecas, Mayas, Toltecas y otras culturas vivían conectados con la naturaleza y el cosmos; sintiendo respeto por las deidades, demostrándose su poder en guerras floridas o en clases de combate. Se escucha extraño y a la vez contrastante extrañar una época donde la sangre se derramaba, quizás no soy diferente a España o a Inglaterra en ese sentido.

Escucho las flautas de carrizo, los tambores, el caracol con su sonido majestuoso, sintiéndome parte de ese contexto.

Cambio el rumbo de mis recuerdos y hago escalas en sitios donde siento que recobro fuerzas, mi velero ha llegado a una isla llamada: Independencia y es aquí donde recuerdo el por qué decidí continuar con mi vida sin la tutela de España: Había aprendido lo suficiente e hice parte mí su cultura, su influencia. Necesitaba valerme por mí y poder convertirme en alguien fuerte y valiente ante toda la adversidad que vendría.

Suspiro profundamente y decido continuar el viaje.

* * *

Muchos dicen que China es "quien copia" lo que los demás hace, no negaré que me he metido en problemas con él, al igual que con otras personas que han intentado registrar como "propio" los diseños ancestrales de los bordados en blusa de mantas, un ícono religioso que es popular por salir en un canal de televisión. Pero en mi caso, cuando se supone que debo imitar "lo bueno" de los demás, termino imitando lo malo y para muestra: Un sistema educativo que, de a huevo, "modifiqué" según las circunstancias que me rodean cuando quienes se encargan de administrar y ejecutarlo no tienen la menor idea de los diferentes contextos, o quisieran que la mayoría hubiera estudiado en escuelas privadas que, por cierto aunque no todas, solo lucran con la necesidad de la persona y no presentan una estructura y; literalmente, arman un Frankenstein en los contenidos.

Me falta mucho para comprender que la educación debería tener ese fin humanista en el sentido de motivar a quien tiene un don en la música, literatura, en matemáticas… Pero como dije anteriormente, sólo me enfoco en que sean competitivos, productivos, que generen un ingreso económico, que puedan acaparar los mercados… Es como si los estuviese deshumanizando. Quizás mis habitantes de ésta generación no puedan ver si algún día vendrá ése cambio educativo, pero los que están, procuran desde su trinchera convertir lo que tienen en "personas de bien".

No me meto en películas porque, pareciera que algunos piensan que "me quedé sin ideas", pero es evidente que hace tiempo dejé de presentar historias con canciones rancheras, actuaciones convincentes, _"El santo, El cavernario, Blue Demon y El Bulldog"_, que pudieran parecer cosas "cursis" o sacadas fuera de onda… pero **era mío** **y a mucha honra, **me disculpo por aquellas personas que, han tomado algunas películas de otras naciones y que no han sabido cómo enriquecer el concepto. (Al menos, no intenté sacar una versión de Superman como en la India, que también hace lo suyo por cultivar este género).

* * *

"¿Qué si me he reprimido?" me han llegado a preguntar porque a veces me ven que lloro, grito, y que mi rostro se enciende como un semáforo de muchos colores como Romano. Desde que tengo memoria, vivo las represiones en carne propia: Quienes me han administrado han considerado como peligrosos a estudiantes, luchadores sociales, candidatos presidenciales, intelectuales… sólo por el simple hecho de cuestionarles su ineptitud, que la están regando, qué no se ésta de acuerdo en la forma en que administran.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me mantiene en cordura ante tantas situaciones, que puede resumirse en dos palabras: memoria colectiva. Quizás por ello, en ésta etapa de mi vida, por la memoria colectiva y el hartazgo, han llevado a una persona a administrarme que, por el momento, me reservaré los comentarios, aunque la historia será al final quien lo juzgue.

* * *

A pesar de todo, sigo en pie y me considero fuerte en los momentos difíciles; reúno mi coraje y como al estilo de los _Thundercats_ ante un mal augurio y noto que quienes viven en mí, sin importar el credo, ideología política, profesión; rico o pobre, sacan fuerzas de flaquezas y como diría un libro de otra nación: Compartiendo lo que tienen, salen adelante y con esfuerzo humano, manos ensangrentadas, sudor, polvo y con mucha garra se lanzan ante la adversidad tal como ha sido con los huracanes, y recientemente, los sismos que han afectado a una sociedad que quizás se sentía intocable, aquella que cuestiona si las "quesadillas no llevan queso", que no saben pronunciar Chiapas y dicen Chapas, que los regiomontanos son codos… Todo ese sentimiento y reproches se olvidan porque la vida en sí es valiosa.

"_Canta y no llores"_ tal como lo dice Cielito lindo, mi canto va hacia el mundo y que a pesar de mis conflictos internos permanezco en pie y sigo sonriéndole al mundo. Cada día sueño en un lugar en donde quienes me habitan tengan dignidad, en donde no me vean como alguien vulnerable o que puedan jugar con la ingenuidad y la buena fe.

¿Me comprendes, mendes? ¿si me explico, Federico?

Y seguiré en el velero…. Navegando.

* * *

**Notas de Eagle: **¿Comprendes, Mendes? Aparece escrito de ésa manera porque así lo registró Control Machete.

Gracias por leer

Eagle.


End file.
